Children of the Realms
by Mai Koujo Onmyoji of Dreams
Summary: Some one is activating the powers of hundreds of half- immortals around the world. But the reason for this is unknown causing all the races of immortals to panic They have decided to create small groups and send them out to gather the children. A higher up from each race is put in charge of the groups And the one assigned to London is causing feelings to arise in some of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I had yet another Idea I just had to get out of my head. This story will have no relation to my other Kuroshitsuji fanfiction.I may reuse some characters looks or names but I won't be combining storylines. I just want to see if people like this idea at all. if not I'll just take it down or leave it as a oneshot.

* * *

At the London Shinigami Dispatch center a strange group of people have gathered. All of them curious as to why they where summoned together with such urgency. Even the one who was put in charge of gathering them all together is confused. So here they all are sitting around a table in one of the conference rooms, waiting for someone to explain what is going on. Finally one of them snaps, slamming his hand on the table making the cups of coffee and tea rattle. He grinds his sharp teeth together and looks over to his superviser.

"Will~ Can you please tell us why we are all sitting here doing nothing?" the annoyed redhead asks giving the other man a pout. Which the other responds by pushing up his glasses and wiping up the tea that was spilled by the other.

"Eheheee~ I don't think even he was told deary~" says the silverhaired man next to the red clad reaper. He dips a bone shaped cookie into his tea before biting into it, and staring at the young reaper on his other side. "Who are you~ I don't think I've seen you before~"

"I'm Ronald Knox, and I only started a few months ago so its no wonder you don't know me." the blond says taking a sip of his coffee and rubbing the side of his head.

"Awww~ does Ronnie have a headache?" Grell asks leaning to look past Undertaker at the bond reaper and smirking.

"Shut it Sempai." Ronald grumbles out laying his head on the table, making the redhead snicker along with Undertaker.

"I would like to know why I was called here, I'm not even a shinigami." says the voice of a child."And why we were called so early in the morning?"

"Like Undertaker stated even I was not told why we where called here. So I do not know the reason for calling you and your retched butler." Will says glaring over at the pair across from him. The boy glares back at him while the butler sitting next to him just smiles. "All I know is that I was told to collect all of you and bring you here. One of our higher ups is supposed to come as well, I wasn't told his name or when he would arrive."

"Wonderful, this just better not be a complete waste of my time." the boy says leaning his head on his right hand, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Sebastian would you fetch the paperwork I needed to finish. If we are going to be here I might as well do something productive."

"Of course Bouchan." the demon replys instantly portaling away to retrieve said papers.

"Do you ever act your age?" Ronald asks looking over at the little lord lazily, propping his chin on the table to do so.

"Excuse me?" Ciel reply's glaring at Ronald, if in anger or confusion no one can tell.

"Your only what 13 or 14 right?" the blond asks sitting up and stretching his arms above him.

"I am 15, but why does it even concern you." the boy reply's in a bored tone as he stares at the older man.

"That is what I mean, they way you talk and act. You act like someone twice your age."

"I learned to grow up and behave, and not to do meaningless things." Ciel reply's just as Sebastian returns with the papers requested. No one talks after that the only sound is the rustling of paper and scratching of Ciel's pen. This goes on for over 30 minutes until a knock sounds from the door. Will tells the person to enter and the door opens to reveal a Blue haired shinigami. The person who enters is what all could describe as a pretty boy, he has long eyelashes and a small childlike face, with a womanly body that could rival Grells. He has long neon blue hair that is tied in a samurai ponytail and braided, with bangs framing his face and covering his forehead. He is wearing a typical reaper style suit with a dark blue tie, his glasses are black with a gold trim and a chain that has dragon beads, but what makes everyone stare is the bright blue boots with black belts that he wears. The boots stop just above his knees and have an at least 3 inch heel on them. But when he speaks is when Undertaker loses it, falling out of his chair laughing and holding his sides.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting sweeties." the man says in a southern drawl walking to to head of the table. He looks over at Undertaker who is still laughing on the floor like a maniac. "Uh you alright darlin?" the question just sends the mortician into another fit of laughter.

"Ignore him darling~ " Grell says batting his eyelashes at the blue haired man and giving a shark toothed smile. "Now just who are you my little country muffin?~"

"Eh? Oh pardon me my name is, Brandy S. Thorn" the man says with a bow of his head. "I am in charge of collecting the souls deemed suitable for being shinigami. That is the job I do on a normal basis, but like Undertaker I am one of the original shinigami." this makes said man stop laughing and return to his seat and suddenly become serious.

"I don't remember you among the ranks of my time." he says staring at the the other man through his silver bangs.

"That is because I was still a lil'one when that big ol war happened. I was placed in the care of a family friend in america." Brandy replys pulling a file out of his suit jacket, and opening it up. "Now to business boys, I ask you to remain quiet while I explain this." he passes out a paper to each person before continuing. "The girls on this list have been causing trouble for both shinigami and demons. All of them are half human and have powers that they can't control." Ronald raises his hand like it is a class in school. "Yes Mr. Knox?"

"Two things, one call me Ronald and two what are they half of that makes their powers so bad?"

"Okay to the first question and as for the second, they are all either half angel, demon, shinigami, fairy, or the like." Brandy responds pushing up his glasses and sighing when Grell and Undertaker both raise their hands. Both grinning like idiots making the others shake their heads at them. "Miss. Sutcliff?" the man says pointing to the redhead.

"You called me Miss." Grell says with a wide smile that shows all his teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry if I offended ya, I was told you preferred to be treated as a woman. I'm a real sorry if I offended ya." Brandy says looking upset at the thought of having upset Grell.

"No no Darling~ I'm just so glad someone knows how to treat a lady. And like Ronald you can use my first name." Grell says giving the blue haired senior a seductive look before asking his question. "But anyways my question is why are we even here for this? I mean I understand going after the half shinigami children but not the others."

"I get your point miss Grell, why are shinigami helping the other immortals. The reason we are is because of the large quantity of them."

"Just how many are there, and what do you expect me to do for you?" Ciel asks interrupting Brandy as he was about to speak again, and giving the other man a cold stare.

"Kid if your trying to scare me it ain't gonna work. So stop being such a sour puss and wait, at least they held up their hands and waited for me to answer them." Ciel seems taken aback by the way he was talked to, and Grell and Ronald try to hold in their giggles. Will just sighs and looks back to Brandy motioning for him to continue talking. "Well now back to what I was saying, for some reason these children are appearing out of nowhere. And no dispatch center can find their cinematic books, its as if they have no souls. And yes even demons have souls." Brandy says when Ronald and Grell raise their hands again. Undertaker raises his hand again his sleeve falling to his elbow, Brandy points to him and he smiles before talking.

"I would like to know how many of each type of child there are. This list seems incomplete deary~" he says holding up the paper that was given to all of them.

"Well that is only a list of the children that are in London and the immediate area. In total there are over 1000 of these young'ins." he pauses to walk to the blackboard behind the table. He then starts to write out all types of half immortals that have been found, and the number of kids for each type. "We will be handling all of the shinigami,demons,mermaids,and elf's. In total about 30 - 40 half immortals all of varying ages and standing. But reports of new lil' ones being spotted keep coming in every week." Sebastian raises his hand giving a closed eyed smile to the blue haired reaper. "Yes Mr. Michaelis?"

"How are we supposed to find these half breeds? Let alone care about them." Sebastian asks calmly folding his hands in his lap.

"They cannot hide their immortal power signatures like we can, wherever they go a sort of trail is left behind. Finding them will be easy for all we do is literally follow the yellow brick road." Brandy says crossing his arms and giving a girlish giggle at his own joke. ( I don't know if the wizard of oz was even made yet in this time but it has been in my story.) "And the reason for even bothering with them is simple. None of them can control their powers fully, and over half of them are demons or witches. The half demons won't be able to control when they change into their true forms. And witches need to have charms made to help contain their magic, otherwise it is released in large bursts that can kill anything and everything around them."A collective 'Oh' resounds around the room, and all are silent.

"What are we to do with these children once we find them?" Will asks finally joining in on the conversation.

"Depends." Brandy says simply his voice getting lower and somewhat dark.

"On what m'dear?" undertaker asks tilting his head to the side with his ever present smile.

"I'm guessing it depends on whether they decide on coming along peacefully or not." Ronald says with a yawn and chugging the rest of his coffee.

"More or Less." Brandy says with a sigh and running a gloved hand through his bangs. "Orders are to bring as many as possible to their respective elders. Any who show signs of violence or refuse to come are to be as they put it 'terminated'"

"You mean kill the poor kids!" Ronald nearly screams in surprise.

"Pretty much but I will try to keep that from happening. I was told to try and reason with them first, killing them is a final option if they continue to refuse." Brandy then stands closing the folder he had and handing it to Will. "Mr. Phantomhive we will be needing a sort of home base while on this mission. That is why you are here, along with the fact that I was told to hand this over as well." Brandy then proceeds to pull out an envelope with the royal seal of queen Elizabeth on it. He hands it over to the now wide eyed boy without another word. Ciel opens the letter his visible eye seeming to get wider in disbelief.

"Is this really true..." he mumbles to himself and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it little brat, the queen fire you?~" Grell says to the boy and chuckling mischievously when the boy doesn't respond. Sebastian grabs the letter from his master and reads it as well, his eyes flashing with surprise and a small smirk on his face. "What is so bad that even Bassy reacted to it?"

Brandy chuckles at Grells comment and giving the redhead a smile that makes him blush. All that passes through Grell's mind is how cute the boy looks at the moment. The other shinigami give the blue haired reaper questioning looks, that said reaper only smiles wider at.

"Did you know that almost every country's leader has an immortal helper or is one themselves?" Brandy asks standing up to leave, his country droll making Undertaker snicker again. "Well your dear ol queeny is on of them. I believe this one is an elf, right out tree hugger that one." he heads to the door and stops looking over his shoulder to say something. "Meet up in front of hound boys house tomorrow at noon." Brandy then leaves the room the door shutting behind him softly.

"Hound..Boy..."Ronald says slowly and all eyes turn to Ciel.

"I really don't like him now." the boy mutters standing to leave. "Do I need to prepare rooms for any of you?" he asks putting on his top-hat and cloak.

"Mr. Thorn did not say we where staying at your mansion, just for us to meet up there." Will states picking up his empty teacup and placing it in the small kitchen in the corner of the room.

"Very well then, Sebastian we're leaving." Ciel states walking out the door with the demon butler hot on his heels. Undertaker following after them leaving Grell and Will alone.

"Well it seems a new hottie has joined us.~" Grell says skipping out of the room with Will walking out after him. "And this man seems to be like me if his outfit is anything to go by.~" Grell states going into his little fantasy world, imagining things of him and Brandy.

"Sutcliff you are not to bother our superior with you stupid flirting." Will says coldly brushing past the daydreaming redhead.

"Aww Is little Willie~ jealous that someone else has my eye now?" Grell coos at Will as he walks away.

"Just be on time Sutcliff, We don't want to make bad impressions." Will says before disappearing into his office. Grell rushes off to his own home to prepare for what is in his mind a chance to score a hot date.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so some people do like this story idea a little. I will continue writing for it as long as people still want me too or I run out of chapter ideas for it. Well the first chapter I will admit was boring so I hope this one is a little better. I will draw Brandy out latter and post it on my FB. the link for the FB account I post on for fanfiction is on my profile. and I learned how to use the freaking line divider thingy nowXD hope this makes it easyer to tell when I skip time or change POV's

And just so people know Brandy is supposed to have a slight country accent, If I forget to mention that when he is talking or anything I apologize. Just imagine that he has it the whole time. I can hear the accent in my head but forget to use words that let you know the character has one.

* * *

Normal POV: ( outside Ciel's Mansion.)

Sebastian is currently serving tea to his young master and Mr. Thorn. It is 11:45 and only Will and Undertaker have arrived so far, Will refusing anything made by the demon butler and Undertaker being fine just with his bone cookies. When the clock in the manor chimes 12:00 Mr. Thorn stands to leave. Sebastian quickly cleans away all the dishes and table set,returning everything to its proper place in the manor. Just when they are about to head off to wherever Brandy was taking them first a portal opens up. And the sound of Ronald and Grell arguing in heard coming from it, and a few second later said people walk out of it.

"Why in the realms is it necessary to find a dress!" Ronald is shouting at Grell while he pushes his scythe in front of him.

"Well I am a lady and proper ladies in this time wear dresses." Grell shouts back at him and bareing his teeth at the younger reaper. Just when they are about to have an all out argument Brandy steps in.

"Sorry sweeties but we have no time to fight amongst ourselves." he says gently pushing on each mans chest to separate them. Grell blushes at the touch going into his own little world, while Ronald apologizes and looks away from his senior officer. Brandy smiles and summons his scythe, it is a large katana that is taller than he is, and he is around 5'9 so its a pretty large blade. The sheath is black with blue swirls and koi fish carved into it, when he pulls the sword out all can see the beautiful crystal like blade. The blade is a very clear blue and none can tell if it is even made of metal or not, the handle of the blade is covered in a dark blue cloth with black tassels on the end.

"What kind of scythe is that?" Ronald asks staring at the sword the blue haired reaper is holding.

"Eh? Oh I guess it's natural for you to be confused by it." Brandy says using the blade to create a portal big enough for all of them to go through. "This is a blade made by combining part of my soul to the metal. When shinigami where first created this was done as a safety precaution." he re-sheaths his katana and it vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Why would reapers need to bind part of their souls to their scythes?" Grell asks walking up to stand next to Brandy, close enough that their arms are touching. "We are immortals for a reason aren't we? Why did we need it for safety?" Grell leans his head on Brandy's shoulder and smiles up at the older man. Brandy looks down at the redhead with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Shinigami where not always immortal, no immortal race was to begin with." a small beeping noise is heard coming from the man. He starts digging through his pockets, being careful not to bother Grell who was still leaning his head on his shoulder. He pulls out a strange metallic device that is in the shape of a small rectangle. He flips it open to reveal a glowing square on the top half and buttons of sorts on the bottom. Brandy then hits one of the buttons and a womans frantic yelling is heard. He hold the strange device up to his ear and starts talking to the frazzled woman calmly. "Clara calm down and just tell me what has you so upset." he holds the device away from his ear when the girl starts her screaming again.

"YOUR BLOODY TRAINEE'S ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET THEM TO FOCUS!" Clara screams through the little box making everyone cover their ears.

"Sweetie you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine when you talk normally." Brandy says into the device that the others have just realized is some kind of phone. He sighs and holds it away from his ear again when another voice is heard from the phone.

"OY! Frizzy is that my master?"

"YEAH WHAT OF IT?" Clara yells at the younger reaper.

"Give me the phone." he deadpans

"NO! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT HIS ASSIGNMENT!"

"GIVE ME THE FLIPPIN PHONE WOMAN!" the sounds of the two reapers fighting over the phone is heard making Brandy sigh in frustration.

"Girls..." he says into the phone his voice turning at little dark. the reapers on the other end continue to fight.

"GIRLS!" he shouts into the phone scaring Grell who jumps away from the angered reaper. Brandy sends him an apologetic look before turning his attention back to the phone. "I am busy at the moment Rose so let Clara tell me about the assignment." It is silent for a few minutes before Brandy's eyes go wide and he slams the phone shut a frown forming on his face. "Change of plans it seems, one of the girls has been tainted it seems." he re-summons his katana and attaches it to his belt, he holds his hand up to the portal and murmurs a spell of sorts. The portal changes colors from being the pale blue to a dark green.

"Tainted?" Ciel says walking forward cane in hand and Sebastian by his side. "What pray tell do you mean by that?"

"Well to put it simply it means that one of the lil' ones gave up their human parts, or is to young to keep it under control. They let their beast take over, and yes this means the kid were going after first is part demon." Brandy says pushing up his glasses and stepping through the portal. The others follow after him each shinigami summoning their own scythes, and Sebastian picking up Ciel bridal style before heading through they appear on the other side they are in the middle of a forest. Brandy is there waiting for them with his katana at the ready.

"Hope y'all are ready for this, a little warning about them. In this state they have no sense of reason or emotion, all they think about is getting what they want. And they will kill you without a second thought." He then starts jumping from tree to tree with the others following behind him. None of them expecting what was to come.

* * *

Brandy POV:

I lead my group through the forest following the trail of energy left by the half demon. Grell is right behind me on my left and Will is on my left, Undertaker and Ronald are behind us along with Sebastian and Ciel. I was hoping that the lil' human would stay at his mansion. When we get about a mile away from our target I have to cover my nose. The sent of death and destruction is everywhere, blood and body's litter the forest floor. We reach a small village that is in a clearing next to a lake. All the houses are destroyed and the area is littered with the dead body's of the villagers.

"One half demon did all this..." Ronald whispers looking around at all the carnage. Undertaker walks up to one of the body's flipping it over so its face up. Sebastian covers his master's eye, knowing the boy would get sick if he saw this. The body of the woman has been cut open, revealing all her inner anatomy the woman's eyes have been scratched out leaving only the empty sockets.

"Eheheee~ She has had her heart removed and blood drained." Undertaker states standing back up and walking to the next body, he does this for a while checking over 20 body's. "All the women I found where the same as her." he says pointing to the first body he checked with a giggle. " The men all had their heads smashed in, sad really they would have had lovely faces if I fixed them up~"A loud roar and the sound of people screaming is heard in the distance. And trees can be seen crashing to the ground.

"That is our cue to go now darlin's" Brandy says digging in his jacket pocket, he pulls out two hair ties giving one each to Grell and Undertaker. "Trust me on this, they can and will grab onto your hair. It's why I keep mine in a braid, not as easy for them to latch onto." Grell and Undertaker nod and quickly tie up their hair, Grell ended up helping Undertaker, poor man couldn't tie it without getting his nails stuck in it. With that taken care of the group rushes across the field and into the forest on the other side. They follow the screaming and roars that pierce the air, all running as fast as possible while dodging trees and the like. They come to a dead stop when they reach a part of the river that widens out. The remains of a small cottage rest on the other side of the river, the bridge leading to it completely destroyed.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

All heads turn to see a large beast. The creature resembles a large tiger but the fur is a deep purple, furious red eyes bore into the team seeming to have fire in them. It has 3 tails that are swishing around angrily, and spikes going down its demon then bares its blood covered fangs at us letting loose another roar before charging. I pull Grell out of the way just in time, both of us just barely missing being run over by it. I end up holding him against my chest my arm around his waist, and my katana at the ready in my free hand.

"Miss Grell please pay more attention I do not wish to see you harmed." I say glancing down at him and only releasing my hold on him when he nods his head. He is blushing like crazy but quickly regains his composure, he starts up his chainsaw and smiles at the beast as it charges at us again. Undertaker jumps in the air swinging his scythe at the demons back, Will and Ronald are attacking its legs trying to at least stall the beast.

( please note that anything I say about the demons,angels,shinigami, or any magical creatures/beings is mostly out of my own head. I don't n=know if anything I say about them is true so please do not be angry if I say something about them that you know is wrong. I am just using it for this story.)

"Aim for the tails and spikes on its back, tiger demons are weakest there!" Sebastian yells out to the rest of us jumping onto the other demons back and starting to pull off some of the spikes. The tiger demon roars in pain as it tries to throw Sebastian off of it. I look at Grell and giving him a smile run straight for the head of the demon, I hear him shout after me but ignore it jumping up and holding my katana above my head, I swing my blade down with as much force as I can slicing off the left ear of the massive cat.

"It's half human remember the ears are a weak point as well." I say landing next to the crow demon on the tigers back. "I hate having to start out with kill'in one of them." I say with a sigh as I aim my scythe right above its heart. The poor beast is still trying to throw us off as I hear Grell's saw coming closer. Another howl of pain comes from the demon beneath me as two of its tails are cut off. I look down to see Grell covered in the creatures blood, Undertaker and the others are watching me carefully, I give them all a sad look as I turn my attention back to the nearly dead demon. "Sorry little one..." I whisper plunging my scythe into its body and piercing its heart. The tiger demon falls limp on the forest floor and a white light envelopes it. When the light dissappears the body of a human girl is left behind looking to be only about 10 years old.

"She gave up her humanity completely, even demons refuse to do this. I wonder what caused her to do this, it is sort of last resort to defend ourselves." Sebastian says dusting off his coat and fixing his gloves. "Well Bouchan should we return home now?"

"Yes I do not like having left the mansion with those 3 idiots." Ciel states looking everywhere but at the dead girl in front of them. Sebastian picks him up and rushes away into the forest back towards the portal.

I swing my blade to the side and all the blood is flung off it, I look down at the girl sadly and using the tip of my blade to cut her chest. Her cinematic record starts to play all the film being absorbed by my blade. Once that is done I turn towards the others with a sad smile. Grell smile at me showing all his sharp teeth, Undertaker is giggling at Will and Ronald who both have blood covered faces. Both young reapers had been on the other side when Grell cut the tails off of the young demon, getting covered in just as much carnage as Grell himself.

"Well how bout we head to my place, you can clean up there." I say creating another portal for us, this one leading to my house. "And don't worry any bout the souls of those here, the lil demon seems to have ate them as she went." I say when Will starts to say something. He blushes and looks away glaring at Grell and Undertaker when they start to snicker at him. "Hurry up now don't want the blood to stain your clothes do we?" This sends Grell hurtling through the portal pulling me along with him, the others following behind at their own calm pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so people love this story XD. My brain is awsome or am I just crazy 'gives Undertaker smile' Ehheheee~

Well anyways thank you so much to all who read my stories. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that my writing is actually good. Take that every English teacher that has had to deal with me! ( im not kidding they all thought I was a hopeless case XP ) Enough of my rambling on with the story... Oh! and Brandy's house is a cross between a traditional japanese home and english home. Just picture the outside of the house like Ciel's mansion and the interior like the fatal frame 1 house(its a horror game). I suck at describing buildings and such so I apologize for this 'bows head' also this chapter won't have much action in it. I wanted to kinda let people learn about Brandy. I have a sketch of Brandy done and will upload a pic of it on my FB soon.

* * *

Brandy POV:

I sigh and sit down on the couch in my living room rubbing the back of my head and wincing. I didn't come out of that battle unscathed, when I pulled Grell out of the way I was hit in the head by the tiger demon. I look down the hall towards the rooms I assigned everyone in my home. I gave all of them one of the yukatas that belonged to my parents. My father was English and my mother Japanese, I take after my father appearance wise and my mother skill wise. I changed into one myself and taking my hair out of the braid/ponytail, it is a dark blue with black swirl design and obi. I jump when I hear almost all of them yell for me at once. I stand up just as all of them poke their heads out the doors of their rooms.

"I'm guessing none of you really know how to put them on do ya?" I say with a small laugh.

"My problem is that it's too big for me." Ronald states stepping out into the hall. The yellow yukata is indeed too big for the boy, he is having to hold the shoulders up with his hands.

"Hi hi... I'll get you a smaller one. The rest of you gather in Grell's room." I say I only picked his room because it was the closest to me. The redhead seems to take it as something else, but I do not know what, for he blushes and rushes into the room. The others follow suit each carrying their yukatas over their arms. I follow them in and close the door before turning to face them. I Blush when I realize they all are only in their under garments, shaking my head I start with Undertaker. I try to do it as quickly as possible but the man is very ticklish, every time I go to tie something he breaks into a fit of giggles. It gets worse when a have to wrap my arms around him to fix the obi, Grell starts ranting about me being a two- timer, and I end up having to redo the whole thing when he pushes me into undertaker making us both fall to the floor. So after nearly two hours I finally get all of them dressed, I ended up having to give Ronald one of my mothers yukatas.

"Why do I have to wear a girls outfit?" he grumble while I help him tie the obi. Undertaker lost it when I pulled out the baby pink and purple yukata, it has little butterflies sewn onto the sleeves and obi.

"Eheheee~" Undertaker has been snickering ever since I pulled it out of the closet. The box it was stored in made it obvious that it belonged to a female even before I opened it. The silver haired mortician is sitting next to Will on one of the couches in my living room. The yukata I gave him is a dark grey with little silver leaf designs on the back and a black obi, he of course left his hat on along with his ring and charm belt. ( I know there's an actual name for it but it is basically a charm belt)

"I still can't believe that Ronnie has a more feminine body than me." Grell whines while puffing out his cheeks like a child would. He is dressed in a red yukata that has a lighter shade of red obi and koi fish pattern. He is sitting next to me with Will on his other side, the raven haired shinigami trying to ignore the annoying redhead. I gave Will the only yukata I knew he couldn't argue about design wise. It is solid black with a dark grey obi, the kanji for wisdom outlined in silver on the back and sleeves.

"Mr. Thorn I would like to know what the plan is about getting the children." Will states pushing up his glasses up for like the millionth time. I look at him blankly for a minute before snapping out of my daze and answering him.

"It's simple really. All we are to do is track them down and try to get them to come with us." I say tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and staring at the younger man. I even find it hard to believe that I am their senior like Undertaker is. I look and act like a younger shinigami, not really liking to hold that over others heads. I hate being treated like I'm some sort of god just because of the generation I'm from.

"And hope they don't become like that girl from today." Ronald murmurs sadly and causing even Undertaker to truly frown for once. None of them like the idea of having to kill any of the kids, even if they are half human it just doesn't feel right. "Also how is it that you were able to get her cinematic record? I thought you said they didn't have books in any of the libraries."

"I did and it is the truth, for some reason we can gather their souls but their books never appear in the library." I state leaning my head on my hand with my elbow resting on the side of the couch. "It's as if their souls are being frozen on the way there. All shinigami that are working on this case have been instructed to treat them as normal deaths. We are to collect the souls even if it means a book doesn't appear." The hall clock chimes for 9:00 pm making everyone look up.

"Ehehee it seems we have missed dinner~" Undertaker chuckles

"EHhh! How did it get so late, everywhere is closed by now." Ronald says hanging his head.

"Oh yeah you can't cook to save your life can you Ronnie~" Grell teases the blond poking him in the cheek with a red nail.

"I think you can survive until breakfast tomorrow." Will says coldly

"I can cook." I say holding up my hand and all eyes turn to me. "I had the kitchen stocked ahead of time, and I have no problem in cooking for y'all."

"Your the perfect little house wife aren't you? ~ hehee~" Undertaker states tucking his hands into the yukata sleeves. I blush at this and stand quickly heading towards the kitchen.

"I - I'll get started on something then." I stutter out and blush even more when he starts to laugh. I rush into the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients. I decide to make grilled fish, miso soup, rice, and fried veggies. It is simple but filling and made with things that have great flavors. Pulling my hair back with a bandanna and tying my sleeves back, I put on an apron and get to work. 'If they really knew about me I wonder what they would do?' I think to myself as I start the soup.

"Oy how do you open these doors?" I hear Grell say from the other side of the kitchen door. Most of the doors in the house are sliding doors, so I'm not surprised they can't find the handle. I sigh and yell out how to open them after a minute the door opens.

"Wow he really looks like a girl now." Ronald states when he sees me causing Undertaker to go into another giggling fit in the hall.

"Says the boy in a girls yukata~" Grell singsongs as he pushes past the blond reaper and into the room. "What are you making Brandy ~" he asks coming up behind me and latching onto my arm.

"Something my mother used to make, it will fill you up and give you energy." I say starting to cut up the vegetables. "It a Japanese meal so I won't be offended if you don't like it." I pull out the wok and throw in the chopped veggies adding oil and a little garlic. ( I like garlic with my veggies when i cook them this way XD) Grell is still clinging to my arm while I do this making it a little hard. "Grell I can't cook well with you clinging to me. Please sit down at the table." I say pointing to the door to the right of us.

"That's a door not a table..." he murmurs looking at me confused.

"Open the door sweetie, it leads to the dinning room." I say pushing my glasses up when they start to slip. I check on the soup before I open the door myself, I walk in with the others following behind me. My mother designed the inside of the house so most of the items in it are japanese in style. And the dinning room was no exception, it is a tatami room with one of the low tables with cushions as chairs. The table is big enough for ten people so space is not an issue. I walk to the sliding door on the far side of the room and open it. On the other side it a view of the inner garden, a large willow tree with a pond under it rest right next to the door. The rest of the garden is filled with roses and lilies of all shades and types.

"Its beautiful..." Ronald whispers walking up next to me along with the others.

"My mother was from the Japanese branch and father from this branch. (AN : I know that Japan did not technically exist in this time period, I'm am only using it for this story. I am sorry if this angers or confuses anyone.) You can tell who got to design the house ne~" I say with a smile and turn back facing the room. I grab all the needed dishes and utensils from the cabinet in the back corner, and carefully place them all on the table and tell the others to sit.

"It's should only be about 20 minutes or so before the food is done." I tell them before returning to the kitchen. I start grilling the fish and mixing the veggies, it only takes about 10 minutes for the fish to finish. I had already started the rice so I take it out of the cooker and place it in a large bowl. Once everything is finished I carry it all into the dinning room. I place everything on the empty half of the table, feeling the stares of all my fellow shinigami. I look up at them confused with my head tilted to the side and a finger to my chin. "Did I do something strange? You all are starin at me."

"How where you able to carry all that in one go!" Ronald bursts out making me giggle, he blushes and covers his mouth with a pink sleeve. "Sorry..."

"Unn.. It's ok and the answer is because I had to go through strength training. My father made sure of that, even if my mother didn't like it." I say starting to serve out the food. I give each of them a bowl of rice with the veggies on top, along with a bowl of the soup and some fish. I also pour out the green tea into the clay cups. "Haha." I laugh to myself when I sit down at my spot.

"Whats so funny m'dear?~ I would love to know the joke." Undertaker asks looking at me with a curious grin.

"Nothing just this situation." I reply picking up my chopsticks.

"Beside Ronalds outfit what is funny about this situation?" Will asks pushing up his glasses. " And yes even I find it amusing he is wearing that." He reply's when Grell goes to make a comment.

"HEY!" Ronald shouts and glares at his boss, and clinching the chopsticks in his hand.

"I find it funny in a good way, I haven't had anyone over like this since my parents died." I say smiling at the memories and taking a bite of fish.

"Aww~ Well I'll come visit you lots.~" Grell says wrapping me in a hug making my drop my chopsticks.

"Sutcliff sit down! The food will get cold if you do not eat it now." Will yells at the reaper before staring on his own meal.

"Meanie~. But you are right and it does look yummy~" Grell return to his seat and starts eating. "WOW~ it's really yummy." he says with a mouth full of fish. I giggle and pick my chopsticks back up cleaning them off with my napkin. I placed a pair next to all of their plates along with a normal fork and spoon. Undertaker is trying to use the chopsticks but his nails are making it difficult, Will and Ronald just stuck with using the forks and spoons. Looking around at all of them makes me feel so nostalgic. I feel like when my parents would invite over their friends from work. Everyone was so happy and the balance of the world was perfect. I find myself glancing at Undertaker from the corner of my eye. 'He is probably the only one who will truly understand my feelings toward things. We both lost loved ones from the war with the demons.' I spend the rest of dinner lost in my memories, both sad and happy ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I hope this makes up a little for the slow chapter last time. I just want people to know that I will be going back every now and then and redoing my stories. I will fix any errors I see and probably add things to them. If I do ad anything new to the stories I will post about it on my FB for fanfiction. I will be introducing the mermaids so I will be using song references links to the videos for the songs will be posted on my profile.** I do not own any of these songs or videos they all belong to the rightful owners. **And about any historical things I get wrong : I know not everything I use in the story is correct i never claimed it to be. I am just using things for the story. I deeply apologize if this upsets anyone. 'Bows head'

* * *

Brandy POV:

After dinner the others all went to bed, while I stayed up to take care of the laundry. I don't care if they call me 'girly' or 'little house wife' I'm used to it by now. Of course I had to show them how to set up the beds, Grell was not pleased about sleeping on the floor. I told him that I could have normal beds brought in tomorrow, but Will said to not bother with it that they all could deal with it for now. After he went back in his room I told Grell I would still order the beds, and I could get Undertaker a coffin if he wanted. They both gave me their thanks, Grell hugging me and kissing my cheek, and Undertaker simply nodding his head and giggling. I stood in the hall staring at Grells door with my hand on my cheek and blushing.

"Why did he..." I whisper to my self before heading off to do the laundry.

I finish cleaning up all the laundry by 12:00 pm, placing each persons belongings in their rooms next to the door. I head off to my own room to get whatever sleep I can. I sigh and flop down on my futon gazing around my room lazily. Just the same as always, blue-grey walls with wall scrolls hanging each with a inspirational saying, the same tatami mats on the left side of the room with wood flooring on the right, a large closet is on the right wall full of my work uniforms and other outfits. My desk is also on this side and filled with paperwork and files, all neatly organized to the way I work best. On the wall above my desk are two pictures, one is of me and my parents a year before they died, and the other is a group photo of me and my students I trained last year. I sigh taking off my glasses and sitting them next to my futon near my pillow. Getting under the purple covers I slowly let sleep take over.

* * *

( Next Morning )

"Were going to the beach, well its a lake so I guess its a shore." I say once everyone is seated for breakfast and the food has been served.

"REALLY! I need to go get my swimsuit~" Grell screams doing some kind of wiggling motion in his seat.

"Sorry miss Grell but we are going because that is where the half mermaids are." I state taking a bite of rice, I frown when I see how dejected he is. "I promise to take you when you have your next free day, is that okay with you miss Grell?"

"Wait you actually want to spend your free time with this idiot." Will asks looking at me over the top of his glasses.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Grell yells at him slamming his hand on the table.

"Whatever you interpret it as." Will states starting to eat again and ignoring the fuming reaper.

"I don't see why you pick on him so much, I find him to be a sweetheart." I say with my slight country twang slipping out, high pitched and as girly as usual. I hate my voice sometimes it makes it hard to hide ... I get snapped out of my inner ramblings when I am knocked to the floor.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me~" I look at the over excited reaper clinging to me with flushed cheeks. Undertaker starts laughing and I glare at him as best I can, but give up when he just laughs even louder. Grell still clings to me as I sit back up grabbing for my chopsticks. Grell grabs his food and moves to sit as close to me as he can.

"Miss Grell ..." I murmur after a few minutes of awkward silence, minus the still giggling Undertaker and a grumbling Ronald.

"Ye~s Brandy~" he reply's fluttering his eyelashes and smiling at me.

"To close..." I say flatly looking down at my lap trying to hide my ever growing blush.

"Eh?"

"Grell senpai your are sitting to close to him, he is going to fall over if you don't move." Ronald says calmly while pointing at me and Grell. Grell is leaning against my left side making me have to lean to the right. Every time I lean away some Grell follows me, and now I am holding onto the table for support.

"Eh oh sorry." he says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I sigh and move over a little so I don't hit him with my arm while I eat. Except for Undertaker and Will fighting over something breakfast went by without anymore problems. I cleaned everything up with Will helping to carry the dishes to the sink, then made a portal that would take us to the next few children. I am tying off the end of my braid while waiting for Grell to finish his makeup. Will is next to me with his arms crossed and a visible vain on his forehead.

"Sutcliff hurry up!" he yells finally snapping it seems, Ronald not reacting to it. While Undertaker finds amusement in the young raven haired mans annoyance.

"Sweetie we do need to be going now." I say knocking on the door to the bathroom. It opens a second later and Grell pummels into me, I manage to catch him before he falls backwards. The end result being me having a hand on his waist and the other grasping one of his hands. He is dipped back with his hair almost touching the floor and one hand on my chest. "You okay darlin?" I ask looking over his flushed face.

"BWAHHAHAHA!" Undertaker bellows rolling on the floor laughing somehow keeping his hat on the whole time. "Ehehe~ You can ask me anything anytime for that scene m'dear." he chuckles out as Ronald helps him stand back up.

"Miss Grell are you all right your face is all red?" I ask again as I stand him up straight, and peer down at him. He has yet to put on his heeled boots so he is a few inches shorter than usual, the top of his head now being at chest level to me. But even with them I would still be taller than the young reaper, I believe it to be a trait of shinigami from the first generation. If Undertaker where to reveal his true appearance he would be around 6'ft or so. (again I do not know the true heights of all the characters so i'm sorry if I get it wrong.) My height last I was measured was about 6'4, and with my heeled boots on I am around 6'7.

"I'm fine!" he squeaks rushing to put his boots on, his blush never fading.

"Okay darlin but do hurry, I don't want this to happen at night." I say before stepping through the portal.

* * *

Grell POV:

"Soft..." I mumble to myself looking at the hand that I had on Brandy's chest. 'Why did it feel as if there was padding over his chest?'

"What was that Grell senpai?" Ronald asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Brandy... it felt as if he had padding over his chest." I say tying off my boot laces and standing up.

"I was told he had suffered an injury before coming here, so it was probably bandages." Will states before stepping through the portal, scythe at the ready.

"Ehehe~ seems like our new friend has some secrets~" Undertaker murmurs following him.

"Come on senpai, if it is bothering you so much just ask him. Brandy will probably tell you if you do." Ronald pats me on the shoulder and jumps through the portal. I think about what he said and make my decision. When we are done working for today I will ask Brandy about it. I summon my chainsaw and rush through the portal, pushing my curiosity to the back of my mind.

* * *

Normal POV:

A calm breeze ruffles everyone's hair as they await Brandy's orders. Said reaper is currently in a tree scanning the area. A large lake sits in front of them with forest area to the left and a mountain range to the right. From where he is Brandy can see a small hot-spring hidden on the mountain. And around it are 3 girls and 2 boys, the girls are bathing in the spring while the boys are standing guard. All of them looking to be around 12 or so, Brandy jumps straight down landing next to Ronald, scaring the poor boy and making him fall over with a startled yelp.

"Sorry sweetie didn't mean to scare ya." Brandy helps him up before addressing the others. "Three girls and two boys up in a hidden spring on the mountain. We keep scythes hidden unless they become violent." everyone nods and puts their scythes away and blink in confusion when Brandy starts to glow in a strange light. "They are used to humans so I will not be a threat in this form."

Everyone's eyes go wide when they see Brandy's human form. He is now dressed in a long midnight blue dress with white and black snowflake patterns on it. The dress has long sleeves that billow out at the elbows and is trimmed in black ribbons and once blue hair is now a beautiful black that has a blue shade in the light. It is now styled into two large high placed pigtails, a black ribbon is tied to each one. His eyes are now a bright green with yellow flecks in them, he removes his shinigami glasses and replaces them with the old trainee glasses. He has black lipstick and blue eye-shadow with a light amount of blush on his cheeks. He is still the same height but now has the perfect female body shape, he even has a 'cough cough' rather large chest.

"WHY IS YOUR HUMAN FORM A WOMAN!" Grell shouts grabbing the man, now woman, by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Because it is a form the children will warm up to better. If you train hard enough you can change your gender for short periods of time." Brandy reply's pushing the large glasses up his nose. "The effects can only last for around 4 days at most, after that you revert back to your original form. You can change back anytime before that as well."

"You must teach me how to do this!" Grell demands giving Brandy his puppy dog eyes and fake crying.

"Okay but not now sweetie, oh need to fix my voice too." Brandy taps his throat and it starts to glow pink. "Ahhhhh~" Brandy hums out testing the voice, it getting higher and even more feminine as he does. "That should do it now lets go." he says picking up the skirt of the dress and jumping into the trees, his voice now softer and motherly.

"Can he be any more of a mystery?" Grell mumbles to himself as he follows after Brandy.

"It takes years to master a full gender transformation." Undertaker says as he joins Grell and the others in the trees. "Just how powerful is our little Brandy~" he says with a evil chuckle making the others visibly flinch away.

* * *

Brandy POV:

I hate having to reveal this side of me but with the ages of the children it will help. I jump up to the higher branches pausing when I get about a mile away from the kids, my left hand placed on the bark of the tree. I can see them all clearly from here, all the girls have their tails revealed. One of the girls has dark brown hair that is tied into a bun, she is sitting on the edge of the spring washing off her green scales. A blond haired girl is floating in the middle of the spring on her back,she has a bright orange tail with a beaded belt around her waist. The last girl is resting her head on the side of the spring, she appears to be the youngest with light brown hair floating around her and a pink tail. The boys are still standing guard and appear to be twins. Both have short black hair and are wearing large collared shirts and black shorts, tan newsboy hats are placed on their heads.

"Should we change into humans as well?" Ronald asks landing next to me on my right, Will next to him. I feel a tug on my skirt and look down, Undertaker waves up at me while Grell is trying to not look up my skirt. Undertaker still has the hem of my dress clutched in his hand.

"Undertaker please let go of my dress sweetie." he snickers at me but lets go letting his hand hang loosely at his side again. "And only if you wish to change Ronald, if you can at least change your eyes it would help. Undertaker I ask you to not scare the poor kids, we don't need them to run or attack us."

"Ehehe ~ I wouldn't worry about me but miss Grell."

"What about me you crazy old man!" said man huffs glaring at the grey mortician and baring his razor like teeth. I sigh and jump down to the branch they are standing on, landing between the two my dress billowing around me.

"Sweetie he means your teeth, most mermaids would love to see something like that but not kids. They weren't brought up in the sea like most mermaids."

"I have to become my bumbling human self don't I." he says hanging his head sadly.

"How about this if you change forms for today I will take you to see my dispatch center." I say placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"And pray tell why I would want to go there?" he reply's boredly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"My dispatch center is mostly women."

"And?" he says raising an eyebrow and frowning up at me.

"Meaning we where placed around a lot of shops women like. The whole area around our building is filled with cafe's, dress shops, salons and the like."

"Really!" he asks jumping up and down with excitement and causing the tree to shake violently.

"Yep and I'll take you there whenever you want."

"Deal" he shouts starting his own transformation becoming enveloped in a bright light. When the light fades he is in a butlers uniform, his hair is now a dark brown and tied back with a red ribbon. He has traded his red glasses for a pair like I have on now, and when he smiles his teeth are normal like a humans. "I still want to just see where you work normally when we go too."

"Of course, is everyone else ready to go?" I ask turning to see what forms the others have taken. Will just changed his eyes into a dull brown color, and Ronald now has solid green eyes and his hair is completely blond. " A warning if any of them start to sing and their eyes are red cover your ears."

"Why?" Ronald asks as we start walking towards the spring, having jump down to the ground again.

"Mermaids have the ability to stun their enemies with their voices." Will states sounding as cold and emotionless as ever. "When used this ability makes their eyes glow red, and older mermaids will change into their true forms."

"Correct amundo" I say jumping over a log and smiling at the man. "We are close to them now, so just stay quiet for now okay darlin's" they all nod and follow behind me closely, Grell walking right behind me as if he were my real butler. The others acting as my human friends or guardians. When we get about 20 ft away from the spring one of the boys jumps out from a line of bushes. Grell and Ronald scream and cling to me and I just giggle. The boy glares at us with large golden eyes, trying his best to seem intimidating. After glaring at us for a minute he seems to buy our disguises.

"False alarm guys!" he yells behind him cupping his hands around his mouth as he does.

"What do you mean false alarm?" another voice asks jumping down from a tree and landing next to him. "Is your brain malfunctioning, even if they are human they are bad." the other boy turns to us with the same golden eyes as the first. "Go away! We don't want to go back to the village got that!"

"Deary what are you talking about?" I ask prying Ronald off of me and giving up on Grell when he gives me the hurt puppy look. "Me and my friends where just traveling across the mountain, a camping trip if you must know."

"Max I don't think they want to harm us, if they were going to they would have by now." the first boy says pulling on Max's sleeve and glancing at us. "And if they did try anything the girls would just use their powers."

"Fine! but if anything bad happens from this I'm blaming you." Max reply's pointing his finger at his twin and disappearing into the bushes again.

"Sorry about him he just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"It's okay I think I understand whats going on." I reply holding my hand out to him "I am Brandy Thorn, now who are you?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Kail, and that" he points to where his brother disappeared at " was my brother Max. As you can tell we're twins, but have different personalities he is all secretive and untrusting while I like to trust people and share everything."

"Hehe~ Well then lets catch up with your brother okay?" I say heading towards where Max went through, Grell still clinging to my arm with wide scared eyes. Kail nods and starts leading us through to the spring. I open up a telepathic link to the others explaining what is going to happen.

( Okay I am going to try to get them to at least listen to me about our job. If it comes down to it we will reveal our true selves to get them to believe us. But Grell I hate to say it even if it comes to that please stay in human form.)

He looks up at me with a frown and I pat his head in an apologetic way. I look up when I hear Kail yell over at us, he is holding a large branch back for us to pass through. I pick up the skirt of my dress and walk through, holding a hand up to my face when I am blinded by sunlight. Once my eyes have adjusted to the light I look around me carefully. The girls are still in the same positions they where in earlier, but now are all staring at us worriedly. Max is perched on a large rock just behind them. Kail walks over to the spring and sits down next to the girl with the green tail.

"Kail who are they?" she asks the boy calmly while staring at us with her bright blue eyes.

"Aww lighten up Chrissie, if they where going to attack us they would of done it by now." the blond girl says splashing the older girl with some water.

"Well sorry that I like to be cautious Mallory!" Chrissie huffs using her tail to flip the other girl over in the water.

"HEY! What was that for?" Mallory shouts puffing her cheeks out at the girl.

"If you two are going to fight I'm getting out." the youngest one murmurs pulling herself out of the spring. As soon as her whole tail is out of the water it changes into a pair of legs. Her outfit turns from a seashell top into a simple light pink dress with a white trim, she has on black doll shoes and a large black ribbon in her hair. "I can tell you are hiding from us so just be yourselves. If you can stand there without freaking out over our tails, we can do the same for all of you. I am Sara by the way." the little girl reply's in her small tinkling voice and smiling over at us.

"You have the gift of sight I'm guessing." I say letting my eyes return to their normal shinigami shades. "We are not here to harm you or force you to return to the village. We are here to ask if you would like to be taken to be trained by more like you."

"You mean more mermaids?" Mallory asks getting out of the spring, her outfit becoming like Sara's but in orange. Chrissie is the same but in green and instead of a bow she has a black headband.

"Yes, we will take you to them and if you wish to stay with them you can. Or if you wish they can make you fully human again." I look behind me to see that Will and Ronald have change back to their true forms. Grell seems to have listened to me and stayed in his butler form, but is still clinging to my arm for some reason. "Grell you all right sweetie?"

"O- Of course!" he stutters out releasing his hold on my arm finally. He stays close to me and I can't tell if it is him being protective of me or if he believe me his protector. We all turn our heads when a high pitched giggle is heard from one of the girls. Sara bounds over to me and Grell with a large smile and giggling as she does.

"You two are funny~" she says between giggles.

"And why are we funny darlin?" I ask tilting my head to the side and returning her smile with my own.

"You talk different than other ladies." Sara reply's looking up at me softly with her large brown eyes.

"Well I was raised in america so I talk like an american." I say patting her on the head.

"W-Why am I funny?" Grell asks the child doing his best not to snap at her. In his head he is furious that the girl had laughed at him for no reason.

"You are trying to act all shy and scared but that isn't your true personality." Sara reply's reaching her arms up to me in manner saying 'pick me up please'. I do so placing her on my right hip, making her be eye level with Grell. She reaches over and gently pulls out the red ribbon that held his hair back causing it to turn red again. "I hate to see people having to hide them selves like we do."

"Sara you are one of the strangest people I know." Chrissie says to the girl while rubbing the sides of her forehead.

"Yep only little Sara would trust some stranger enough to hold her." Mallory says walking up to us. She sees Undertaker and smiles like a madman. "You are one creepy dude you know that?"

"Mallory... Don't ..You..Dare." Chrissie warns the blond girl and starts walking towards her. Mallory smiles mischievously and snaps her fingers. She is engulfed in a cloud of grey smoke, and causing everyone to start to cough.

"But its just so much fun~" Mallory responds just as the smoke starts to clear. We all gasp when we look back to where the girl was standing before. In her place is an exact copy of the Undertaker. From his silver hair and top hat down to his buckled boots, charm belt and piercings.

"Mallory has the power to change her appearance to anyone she wants." Sara states while giggling at the older girl as she takes the hat off and twirls it in her hands.

"Yep and like I said it is just so much fun~" Mallory snickers as she dodges a very angry Chrissie.

"I told you not to do that you know what happens as a side effect."

"Yeah and I don't care if it stays that way." Mallory retorts towering over the other girl, making use of the Undertakers height. One problem is that her voice is still the same, making it a very comical thing to witness. Undertaker fighting with a young girl, and yelling in a high pitched female child's voice.

"Ehehee~ I would never expect someone to copy me~" He chuckles to himself as we watch the two girls argue.

"Sara what is the side effect of her using her powers?" I ask looking down at the girl in my arms.

"We all have side effects of using our powers, for me I just get really tired and sleep for a few days straight." she yawns before continuing rubbing her eye with a small fist. "For Mallory her hair and eyes stay the color of the person she copies."

"So she is going to have silver hair and shinigami eyes?" Ronald asks scratching his chin in thought.

"Well his eyes are covered so they will probably stay her normal blue." Sara yawns again and lays her head on my chest falling asleep within seconds.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Max yells from his place on the rock, glaring down at the arguing girls with a red face and cliched fists. He jumps down and pushes the girls apart. "Mallory change back now we have no time for this."

"Awww You guys are no fun." Mallory pouts still in her Undertaker form. Crossing her arms and stomping her foot creating a small crater when she does. "Okay I had no idea I could do that!" she says raising her hands in a defensive way, and pointing to the hole with a long black nail. "Creepy dude has some serious power apparently."

"Mallory also gets some of the powers or talents of whoever she copies." Kail murmurs popping up next to us and scaring the heck out of me and Grell. "I want to come...I don't like not being able to control my powers."

"I'm going to!" Mallory shouts before another cloud of smoke covers her body. When it dissipates she is back to her original form but her once blond hair is now silver. It is just as long as the Undertakers and is styled just the same. "How do you see like this?" she mumbles pulling the bangs away from her eyes.

"Well I can't leave you and Sara alone so I will go as well." Chrissie states walking up to our group. "Max are you coming? If they can take us to people who can train our powers we will be safe." Max stares at all of us with his golden eyes showing fear, a fear that is understandable, a fear of being hurt because of what they are.

"Fine." he joins us standing next to his twin who smiles at him."Stay still Mallory." he says moving into a sort of battle pose and closing his eyes, he opens them again and they are a bright orange color and his hands are glowing the same shade. With speed that even has me having to blink in surprise he has darted over to Mallory and cut off her bangs.

"Thanks Max!" she yells spinning around in a circle while giggling happily.

"Alright then darlin's lets get you to your new home." I say switching the still sleeping Sara to my other hip. Grell picks up Crissie placing her on his back with her arms around his neck and him holding her up by her legs. Mallory literally lunges at the Undertaker making the mortician giggle, he holds her like I am holding Sara the smile never leaving his face. Will and Ronald pick up the twins, Ronald carrying Kail and Will taking Max. I smile at the scene before me noticing how each of the older men seem to get along with the kids. "Okay lets go." I say starting to run through the tree tops leading the way to the drop off point. Not expecting what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

What I said about the songs in the last chapter is still the same. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR VIDEOS MENTIONS IN THIS STORY.

( AN: 8/26/2013 I went back and fixed this chapter up a little bit. I will also be doing it to the previous chapters. I just wanted to let you all know this. And a thanks to Paxloria for your tips/review about his chapter. I'm sorry about the confusion on parts of this but I added things that I hope help fix this.)

* * *

Normal POV:

"So tell me again why we can't use a portal." Ronald huffs landing on a low branch of a tree.

"Knox I believe even the children understand why we can't. I don't wish to be portaled to the bottom of the ocean. And the caves and surrounding area's the merpeople use block all portal spells, they are a very protective race when it comes to their children." Will states landing beside the frustrated blond. Max and Kail had fallen asleep after about an hour of traveling. Mallory, Chrissie, and Sara are wide awake and just quietly letting us carry them. Mallory peaks her head over the Undertakers shoulder sending Ronald an annoyed glare.

"If you ask something stupid one one time I am going to punch you." Mallory grumbles before plopping back down in Undertakers arms. The mortician snickers at how the girl can act so sweet one minute and scary the next.

"Mallory stop threatening the poor man, I bet if you were in his shoes you would be acting the same way." Chrissie scolds from her place on Grells back. Grell had changed back into his reaper attire after Sara kept insisting he do so. At first the kids where frightened of him, but Chrissie just shushed them and told them to be nice. "Miss Brandy can you tell us what the adult mermaids are like?"

Brandy had kept his female form not wanting to waste any energy on changing back. 'She' looks back at Chrissie with a smile and nods her head. Brandy drops down to the forest floor, Sara squealing in excitement and laughing all he way down. The others soon follow suit and land next to her putting the kids down. The group had been traveling nonstop for about 3 hours. Grell and Ronald collapse on the ground with their arms stretched out like a T,each of them breathing heavily. Undertaker and Will lean against one of the many trees next to the kids, Brandy sits down with Sara on 'her' lap, Max and Kail leaning against Chrissie's sides still half asleep. Mallory stares down at Ronald and Grell before flopping down next to the blond reaper, spreading her arms out like he has his and giggling.

"Well most mermaids and mermen are like you. They have a human form and their true forms, but for them they can't control when they get their tails. If even a tiny drop of water hits their legs while in human form they will get their tails. Most of them have blue or green hair for males and pink or purple for females."

"But we all have normal colored hair, even when we have our tails revealed."Kail murmurs with a yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I resent that." Mallory states raising her hand and pointing at the sky. "My hair changes all the time, I can't even remember what it was to begin with."

"Well we all don't have powers like you Mal." Crissie says rolling her eyes at the silverete. "And your the one who decides what it becomes."

"So? I was trying to say why can I do that? Why can I change my form into other things?"

"That is because you are from a royal blooded mermaid/merman line. One of your parents was from that line, causing you to get extra powers or talents. It is like that for every immortal species. We all have our leaders or strongest members, be they from an unknown line or of a royal's. When we reach our destination they will test your blood and find your mother or father that is there." Brandy stands back up looking behind them as if searching for something.

"What is is deary~?" Undertaker asks placing a hand on 'her' shoulder. He knows what is wrong but knows to be silent as to not scare the children.

"Nothing but we should go, it'll be dark soon and I don't want to be in the forest at night." Brandy states picking Sara back up and holding her tight. Ronald and Grell groan about wanting to rest more but a strange look from Brandy quiets them. The kids all rejoin with who was carrying them before, each going into their own deep thoughts about things. Once settled they head off jumping back into the safety of the trees branches. They travel in silence for hours and get to be about 20 miles away from the end of the forest area. But by this time it has gotten dark and even the reapers are starting to get scared.

"S-Sara c- could you s- sing for u-us." Kail whimpers clutching at Ronald's suit jacket and staring at the girl with his glowing golden eyes.

"Sure Kail. Now what song should it be~" Sara says to herself putting a finger to her chin and looking up at the sky. "Ah! I know, Mallory Chrissie join in when you want okay~" Sara shouts out to the girls by looking over Brandy's shoulder. She closes her eyes and holds out her hand towards the others, all of them having been behind Brandy a little ways. Her hand starts to glow and little pink bubbles start to float around the group.

"What are these..."Grell whispers as one floats by his face.

"We don't know what the real name for them is but we call them note orbs." Mallory reply's moving in Undertakers arms so that she can see Sara fully. "If you look close enough you can see little music notes inside of them. They also glow or pulse when we sing certain songs."

"Yep and I am going to sing one now~" Sara giggles as she opens her eyes again. She takes a deep breath before starting to sing. The orbs starting to glow a bright pink that chases away the darkness of the forest. The orbs also seem to be the source of the music for the song.

(the first link on my profile page is for this song.)

**~I always think of you and I'll stride across the wide round ocean.**

**As long as the stars are guiding me, I don't know how much time I need.~**

Chrissie and Mallory hold out their hands and add their own orbs to the melody. The green and orange orbs shoot to the front of the group as if lighting the way for them. When the whole group would pass by the last orb all of them would shoot to the front again. Kail and Max both watch with calm and happy expressions.

**~My dreams sometimes seem so far away and I feel like I am lost, there are angels all around me.**

**they give me faith and hope with wings to fly and I have to fly right now,**

**to the sky to find tomorrow...**

**I keep calling you, but there's no answer from you.**

**I'm drifting all by myself, so many tears are falling down.~**

Sara's voice echoes around them filling everyone with a sense of warmth and safety. The girl herself is now sitting on Brandy's shoulder with her eyes closed, her small hands clasped together on her lap. Chrisstie and Mallory add their own voices to parts of the song.

**~I always think of you and I'll stride across the wide round ocean.**

**As long as the stars are guiding me, I don't know how much time I need.~**

**~It's a miracle that we could find each other in this world.**

**Don't know how far it is to get there.**

**But I know we're always happy, cause we're flying to look for a dream.~**

**~Together...~** The girls finish the song all adding their perfect voices together. When the last note of the music ends the pink orbs disappear, the green and orange ones remaining to light the way. Max and Kail have fallen asleep again each of them having snuggled into Will and Ronald's chests. Sara gives a yawn and crawl back into Brandy's arms to go to sleep. Mallory snuggles into the Undertakes large coat, causing said man to giggle when she hits a ticklish spot. Chrissie does her best to stay awake but even she had to give in. Her head lands on Grell's shoulder with her nose buried in his neck. The rest of the night is spent in calm silence, the group of reapers following the trail of orbs through the dark forest.

* * *

Brandy POV: ( the next morning)

We traveled all night and into the next morning, arriving at the place for us to drop off the kids. I look down at the still sleeping child in my arms, a sad smile working its way on my face. I will have to thank the girl later for not telling them about me. A woman with long dark brown hair greet us at the edge of the forest, he is wearing a red collared shirt and baggy black pants. She has on a pair a old leather boots, a hoop earring in her right ear, and gold bangles on each arm. She has bright green eyes that glow in the early morning light. All in all she looked like a female pirate and when she spoke it was with a commanding tone of a leader.

"I was told it the shinigami where all male." She says raising an eyebrow at me with her arms crossed over her chest. She stares at me for a few minutes before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Well doesn't matter now, come on bring the guppies in here." she says walking away and motioning for us to follow. We are lead to what appear to be an old shack but once inside it reveals along tunnel, with torches lining the walls.

"Umm what did she mean by guppies?" Ronald asks walking up beside me shifting Kail to his other side. Undertaker takes my other side with Mallory clinging to him as if he was her real parent. I look behind me to see Will walking next to Grell both of them being surprisingly nice to each other. Max is starting to stir in Wills arms and Chrissie is mumbling something in her sleep, her fist clutching onto some of Grells hair.

"It is what we call our young. Until they have passed their final training they are guppies, just as for shinigami I guess they would be called a trainees. If they pass their training they are the classified as mermaid or mermen warriors, crafters, or whatever title they went for." the merwoman states not even looking back at the reapers.

"Miss what should we call you by while here, and should we encounter more half merpeople when we return." I ask the woman as we reach a door at the end of the tunnel. The woman turns to me seeming to hesitate on what name to give. "Your human name will do just fine for us."

"Max...Maxine Taylor." she says opening the door. Even my eyes went a little wide at what we saw. On the other side of the door is what appeared to be a large undersea cavern. The door must be a portal to it because the tunnel was to short to have reached any oceans. The cave is about 30 ft wide with a large pool of water right in the middle. Adult mermaids/mermen are scattered around some of them in human form while others are in their normal forms, meaning some of them had brown or black hair while others had pink or green hair. All of them are very beautiful the females all with waist length hair and the males with shoulder length or longer. "Our elder wishes to speak to the leader of your group, the rest of you can follow me to drop off the children in the nursery."

"It's okay boys I'll be fine, just make sure to play nice and no fighting." I say in a mocking tone while looking at Grell and William. "Undertaker no scaring anyone and Ronald no flirting, mermaids have different customs than we do. Your flirting could be seen as a marriage proposal." When he hears that the young reaper seems to stiffen and the Undertaker puts a hand over his mouth trying to not laugh. "We will meet back here after I finish talking with the elder. Then we can all head home to rest okay darlin's." when all of them nod I turn away and head off towards the elders room.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I just wanted you all to know i went back and fixed a few things in previous chapters. So if you want please reread them and tell me if you find them any better. I mostly changed spelling mistakes and such. Well anyways on with the story :D

* * *

Brandy POV:

I walk out of the elders room with a grim expression. What I was just informed of making me feel sick. I walk over to where the others are waiting, without even smiling at them I start heading for the door we entered from. They say nothing but follow me out of the cave and through the tunnel. Once we get back out I let the transformation spell reactivate and change me back to my original outfit and appearance.

"Brandy what did the elder say to you?" I turn to see Grell with a hand on my shoulder and looking at me sadly. With a sigh I flop down on a large rock and motion for them to do the same. Once everyone is settled I start explaining what happened.

"Over 200 of the children where killed just a few hours ago. All of them had been put into some state of madness. None of them could be reasoned with or controlled." I say putting my head in my hands and trying to hold back the tears. "They started to attack anyone and anything that got in their paths. Not even caring if they were the same type of immortal as them."

"W-What!" Ronald stutters with wide eyes.

"Thats Terrible! Who would make them act like that!" Grell exclaims covering his mouth as if he is going to be sick.

"The worst part is the type that was killed the most." I whisper and clinching my fists in my hair.

"Which one was it?" Undertaker asks having heard me perfectly from his spot across from me on the ground."Which had to be killed the most."

"Shinigami..." I say with venom in my voice and my eyes going cold. When I say this everyone gasps even the stoic William, for no reaper no matter how cold or bloddthirsty they are, ever wants to hear of a young shinigami being hurt or killed. "Who ever is doing this is targeting the shinigami. If you want a total of each type died I'll tell you. 100 half shimigami's, 30 half demons, 25 half elfs, 16 half fairies, and 29 half witch's. All of them ranging from the ages of 1 -16 years old, and now all dead." I stand and start heading back through the forest wanting to get home as fast as possible. Why why is this happening again, so many innocent lives being lost. And why now just when the immortals have started to make everything balanced again. I think of all of these things as I run through the forest, ignoring the shouts of Grell and Ronald for me to slow down. I am to far lost in my painful memories to hear them anymore.

* * *

Grell/Ronald/Undertaker/Will POV:

"What is with him running off like that?" Ronald says slightly out of breath from chasing after his new senpai.

"This news has probably brought up some painful memories." Will states calmly as he runs beside the younger reaper. "He and Undertaker both have reasons to hate this case so much. Both of them had to see their fellow shinigami fall one after the other in the wars with the demons. I will speak no more on the matter for it is their choice to tell you about it or not."

"Wise choice of words Willie~" Undertaker whispers to the raven haired man as he passes him. With the way he has to lean his head to do this he gives Grell and Ronald a good view of his ear piercings. On his right ear are 3 small hoop earrings and a silver coil ear cuff the covers the top of his ear."I will go on ahead and see if I can calm him down some." with that the Undertaker vanishes into a cloud of dust, having come from the speed in which he took off at.

"How can that old man move so fast!" Grell exclaims as he stares in the direction the silver-haired man went. The only reply he gets is a smack on the head with Will's death scythe and a scolding to respect his elders. The rest of the time is spent with Grell complaining to Will about this taking so long to get to a portaling point. After about an hour of this they meet up with Undertaker and Brandy, both of which don't say anything and simply nod a hello to the others. Brandy informs the others that they had passed the border of the mermaids portal repeler. Grell sighs with relief summons his scythe and makes a portal to take him home, the others all doing the same and saying their goodbyes to each other. The redhead waits long enough to see Brandy walk through his own portal, the question about why he has on bindings of some sort still plaguing him. He shakes it off and steps through the portal leading home.

* * *

Brandy POV:

When I get home I head straight for my room, not even bothering with making dinner for myself. I need to distract myself from the memories, to try and forget them entirely if possible. Once in my room I head for my desk and sit in the old blue chair. Paperwork is a pain but a god distraction and I have a lot of it from the last few days. So this is how I spend my night filling out forms, signing papers and writing reports on the case. When I get to the paperwork on all the half demons I'm surprised to see that almost all of them have been retrieved, with only two of them having had to be killed.

"Seems like Mr. Michaelis and his master are doing just fine on their own." I say to myself as I fill out the forms and set them to the side. I don't know how long I just sat there filling out forms and the like but before I know it it's morning. And someone putting a hand on my shoulder when I'm half asleep is not a good idea. I let out a girlish squeal and fall out of my chair and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Wow senpai what did you do to him?" I hear Ronald say with a snicker causing me to look up with an embarrassed glare.

"WHAT! All I did was touch his shoulder to get his attention." Grell says swinging an arm in my direction he turns back to face me with worried eyes. "Are you okay I didn't mean to scare you, well not intentionally like SOMEONE over there." he casts a glance over towards the Undertaker who is standing at my door next to Will.

"It's alright that's actually kinda normal for me to do." I say getting up and dusting myself off. I pick up the papers that I knocked of when I fell and start organizing them into piles.

"So people scaring you and squealing like a little girl is normal for you?" Ronald says not even trying to hide his laughter now. I sigh and just ignore him picking up all the papers I need to turn in today.

"Keep pestering me and I'll leave you behind today" I state going to my closet and pulling out I hand will the papers to hold for now and ask them to leave while I change. They all look at me kind of strange but don't question me about it. I quickly change out of my old suit and into one of my casual outfits. This is my outfit I wear when at work at my own dispatch center. They are really going to question me on this one, not to mention what they'll say when they meet the girls. ( and I know all of these things have not been invented yet but I wanted this kind of look. And remember the reapers and immortals have better technology than humans. they are always ahead in designs for things.) My outfit consists of a pair of black skinny jeans with my blue boots tied and buckled all the way up, I have on a dark blue collared shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My hair is in my usual ponytail but unbraided and I have left some of it out to hang on ether side of my face. I put on my earrings that are almost exactly like the Undertakers, but mine are a light blue and I have them on both ears. I decide to leave my gloves off for now and put them in my back pocket. I check my chest bindings making sure that they are in place before stepping out of my room. I find the others waiting in the living room and when they see me they go wide eyed.

"What in the world are you wearing!" Ronald nearly screams and standing up off the couch. I don't reply I just walk up to Will who is standing near the doorway. I grab the papers from him and turn back to answer the confused blond.

"This is a common outfit combination in my dispatch center, we don't have a uniform set and don't need one. You will see this for yourselves today and get to see how I run things back home." I say waving the papers around giving them a good view of my un-gloved hands. Grell rushes up to me and takes my other hand looking at it in disbelief.

"You have nails like the Undertaker!" he says literally showing me my own hand.

"Sweetie you forget that I , like the Undertaker, have been around for thousands of years. These" I wriggle my fingers showing off my own long black nails and smiling down at the redhead. " Are part of the deal the things are nearly a scythe on their own." I giggle at my own joke and the Undertaker smiles knowing just what I mean.

"Mr. Thorn may I ask where we are going today, and about that demon and his master." Will says pushing up his glasses and making my eye twitch. 'If he does that one more time and I see it I'm going to slap him.' I think to myself before deciding to answer the impatient man.

"We are going to my dispatch center in america and Mr. Michaelis and his master are dealing with all the half demons." I say pulling out my scythe and making a portal big enough for all of us. "And besides dropping off this paper work I promised Grell I would bring him here." When I say this I am immediately tackled and nearly knocked to the floor by said man.

"YAY! I get to see all of the shops and where you work.~" Grell yells in excitement while rubbing his face on my chest. He pauses and looks up at me with confused eyes. "Ne Brandy are you wearing bandages or something?" I stiffen and look away from him not knowing how to answer him. 'What do I say to him I know they will most likely find out when we get to my office but still...' I yell in my head and send Undertaker a pleading look. He is the only one that knows my secret and doesn't seem to care about it, he won't tell anyone but he won't judge me for it ether.

"Deary I think we should be going now, if you want to look around the place we need to get those papers delivered." Undertaker states pulling the still clinging Grell off of me. I nod my head in thanks and motion for them to step through the portal. Grell jumps through the portal with a smile that could rival Undertakers, Will and Ronald follow him with much less enthusiasm. Undertaker turns to me with a knowing smile that is slightly sad. "They are going to find out soon m'dear I will help as much as I can."

"I know and thank you for that, now lets get this over with shall we." I say stepping through the portal and into the familiar scenery. The american dispatch is a building just like the London building. It has around 7-8 floors each containing a different division. I smile and walk past the still gaping men next to me. They are all staring at one of the biggest differences between the two dispatch centers. This center is basically a town in itself and is the size of London and Paris put together. Humans can't see any of this all they will ever see is a large endless desert. I walk down the streets with familiarity and smiling at all the shinigami that welcome me back. My hair swishes behind me as I walk and I pause To look behind me, letting my still slightly confused teammates catch up.

"What is this place I thought their were no places for shinigami to live in the human realm." Ronald asks still looking around at all the buildings.

"We aren't in the human realm, well not entirely." I say starting off again waving at one of the females that yells a welcome home to me. "The town is in a sort of space warp think of a giant permanent portal, that is basically what we are in at the moment. Only shinigami and other immortals can see this town."

"Okay I have to ask it where are all the guys!" Ronald yells waving an arm around gesturing at the endless amount of female reapers. Some of the passing girls laugh at him and start whispering to each other. "Don't get me wrong I'm no Grell senpai but this is just weird to me."

"That is simple m'boy this town has a 90% female population the last 10% is male." I say like it is no big deal and turn a corner putting us in direct view of the actual dispatch building. Like I said it is just the same as London's tall and white on the outside and just as plain on the inside. I head towards it with a smile on my face and my eyes seeming to sparkle.

"MASTER!" a voice yells out from my left and I move just in time to dodge the incoming scythe. I sigh and pick up the small standard training scythe and looking at the small blond jumping down from the building next to us. The young reaper has short straight blond hair with long bangs that frame their face. They are wearing a pair of orange shorts and a black baggy t-shirt, orange sneakers with black laces finish the look. Appearance wise they look like a very tiny teenage boy, add the large trainee glasses and anyone ,who didn't know about shinigami, would think of them as a wimpy next thing I know I'm being hugged around the waist by a pair of thin arms. "It's so good to see you again~"

"It's good to see you too Max now please let me go darlin." I say while gently pushing on their shoulders. I hand them the training scythe back and turn back to face the others. "Well boys this is one of my trainees Max, Max these are my teammates for the case I'm working on now."

"Sweet! Well anyways I have to go find Mira so BYE BYE~" Max yells before running off down the street

"That girl has an endless amount of energy." I say to myself but loud enough that the others can hear it.

"Girl? I thought that was a boy." Grell says snapping his head around to look at me.

"No Max is a girl like most of our reapers are here. Now lets hurry up I still have to stop by my office to grab some things." I turn around with a swish of my hair and start off again. We reach the correct building and I lead them inside. The others follow behind me closely and I laugh when a few of the older females joke with them. "Sorry about them it's strange to have men around here, they won't hurt you but might play a prank or two on ya." I walk down the halls leading the way to the offices of the filing/paperwork (general affairs) division. Once there I use a long nail to ring the bell on the counter. A startled squeak is heard from behind the window and something falling to the floor.

"Please tell me its not..." I get cut off by a perky brunette popping her head out the window.

"Brandy! So good to see you again darling~" the woman purrs out and giving me a pervy look over her thin green wire glasses.

"Hello Tera." I say through gritted teeth doing my best not to react to her teasings. I hand over the paperwork and turn to leave quickly not wanting to spend anymore time near her.

"Aww Come on Brandy I haven't seen you in months~" Tera whines to my retreating form as I ignore her. Grell seems to be fuming and once we are around the corner seems to snap.

"Who the hell was she!" he shouts at me and scaring one of the passing girls.

"That was Tera a woman who doesn't seem to get that I don't like her. Ever since we graduated she has been after me." I say with venom in my voice. "I don't usually hate people but for her I made an exception."

"Wow Ka-san who bent your sword this time?" a slightly rough voice asks poking there head out of one of the other reception windows. "And Tell me who these randy's are." This woman has long dark green hair that is tied in a side ponytail, her glasses are like Ronald's but are a tan color with a black leather chain. She has dark tan skin that makes her look Indian, I know for a fact that she spends hours at a time outside tanning.

"Sara!" I exclaim pulling the girl through the window and spinning her around like a child. "How's my little girly~" I say when I finally stop spinning and hold her at arms length.

"At the moment really dizzy" she murmurs holding a hand to her head and closing her eyes.

"LITTLE!" Grell shouts in surprise

"GIRL!" Ronald finishes both of them staring at us Ronald in shock and Grell with anger and sadness.

"Well not biologically but Brandy did take care of me as a child." Sara states climbing back through the window halfway leaving her lower half hangging over the counter. She climbs back out a moment later holding a small purse and a stack of papers. "Sorry Ka-san but I have to go I'll meet with you later." she then jumps up giving me a kiss on the cheek before running off. I wave at her before turning back to the glares of my team mates.

"What?" I ask tilting my head to the side and giving them a confused look.

"Why did she call you Ka-san, that is a term used when addressing a mother." Will asks pushing up his glasses and sending a questioning stare up at me.

"That's it!" I yell before slapping him on the back of the head making everyone confused. "I am sick of you pushing up your glasses all the time. Do you do it as a way of intimidating people, or is it one of your nervous tics?" I say glaring at the raven haired man over my own glasses. When I say this Undertaker looses it along with Grell and Ronald who are laughing at their superiors embarrassed expression. "And the reason for her calling me that you will find out soon enough." with that I storm off towards my own office on the top floor. And once they have collected themselves the others follow behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I went back and redid the other chapters a bit. I hope I got all the errors out this time. If not just send me a PM on leave in a review where the problem is.

* * *

Brandy POV:

The trip to my office was weird and filled with a tense atmosphere. Other than Ronald asking random questions and Grell gushing at all the cute outfits he saw the trip was fine. Until we got to the fourth floor that was when things got even more hard to explain. As we where walking past one of the many rooms on this floor was when the piece is broken. The door swings open and a group of children around the ages of 5-13 all run out. A woman with short frizzy curled brown hair runs after them. Yelling for them to get back and fix what the destroyed and other random thing I couldn't fully understand. I stand there in shock and rubbing my now sore nose, when the door swung open I was right behind it. Someone is trying unsuccessfully to hide their laughter and I send a glare over my shoulder at him. Turning back towards the way the kids ran I see that they have made their way back to this hall. One of the older kids sees me and I take a step back, bumping into Grell who was right behind me and causing him to nearly fall backwards.

"No." I say holding my hands up in a stopping motion as the kid starts walking towards me. The child has shoulder length blond hair that has a pink streak on the left side, and is giving me a look of mischief and her eyes are large and filled with a slightly evil look.

"BRANDY'S BACK!" she yells causing the other children to look in our direction. All of them smile and start running towards me and let out what most would think was a practiced call of my name.

"No! No! No! No! No! Umphf." I yell as the kids are coming towards me and grunting in slight pain as I am tackled to the floor. Undertaker starts to laugh at this while Grell and the others are staring at me, all of them sharing confused and curious looks with each other. "Not funny Undertaker.. Sweeties please get off a me, and Jenny I would like to keep my hair the way it is." I say as I look at the 8 year old girl holding scissors at my head, tilting my head backwards and giving her an upside down smile. All the kids make sounds of disappointment but release their hold on me. I sit up rubbing the back of my head where it slammed into the floor.

"Brandy are you back for good now?" one of them asks tugging on my sleeve once I'm standing up again. This girl is about 6 and has long blond hair that has been put into twin braids. Like all the other girls she has on the uniform for her group. It is a white dress with black lace on the bottom and around the collar, white tights and brown flats finish the look. Each child has a small bag with them with a music note or ballet shoe design on them.

"Sorry not this time Penny I still have to finish my mission. Now tell me why you all are running from your substitute teacher." I say giving all the children a soft glare making them flinch back and give scared glances at each other. Penny rushes over to join the other children hiding behind Jenny. "Fine if you don't want to tell me I guess I'll have to see for myself." I say walking to the room they ran out of earlier. I freeze at the entrance my eyes going wide and I can't help the laugh that escapes me. "How in the gods did you manage that!" I say between giggles and pointing into the room.

"What did they do that is so funny?" Ronald asks walking up beside me to look into the room. As soon as he see's what I was pointing as he busts out laughing with me. "Smart little reapers aren't they." Grell, Will, and Undertaker all join us at the door and each lets out laughs or giggles at what they see, well in Will's case a small amused smile. What we find so funny is the state that the used to be classroom is now in. All the desks have been pushed to the back of the room into a pile, and in their place is what appears to be a large dance mat. All the music instruments have been lined up on the right with a stand in front of all of them. This may seem normal to anyone else but to us it is not, especially when you factor in that this is the math classroom. And the fact that they have pinned the teacher for this class to one of the ceiling banisters using the woman's own scythe. She has been tied up with what looks like multicolored yarn and tape covering her mouth, the blade of her dual daggers holding her up by the collar of her blouse.

"And what prey tell made you do this?" I ask walking into the room to stand directly under the trapped shinigami. I look over at the children who are walking into the room with Will and the others. Each child ignores my question and walks up to one of the instruments, they materialize cases for them and start to put them away.

"We wanted a better room to practice in while the are repairing the music rooms." Jenny says as she packs up a yellow painted violin. "**Someone **decided to test their science experiment in the classroom." she give one of the older girls a nasty glare before leaving the room.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry! I didn't know that it would blow up on me!" the girl yells as she packs up the electric keyboard and strapping to her back. She has short brown hair that is spiky and gives off the vibe of not a stupid person, but more of someone who is just really dense. "What?" she says when she sees everyone giving her strange looks. "I'm serious I didn't know it would explode on me, it was a freaking clay volcano for gods sake!"

"Well you are an explosive person Maggie." says the only boy from the group as he closes the lid on his orange flute case. "I find it very easy to believe you could mess up something so simple." This boy has shoulder length teal colored hair and is giving off a very William like vibe.

"Says the boy who can't even confess to his crush!" Maggie yells at him rushing out of the room.

"MAGGIE!" he yells running after her with an angry expression and flushed cheeks.

"I wish those two would just confess to each other already." one of the other girls states as she heads to the door.

"You and everyone in the shinigami realm who's met them." Jenny reply's carrying a cello out of the room on her back. "Come on Pen when have to get going before Frizzy shows up again." Penny lets out a squeak as a reply as she picks up her trumpet case and rushes after the older girls.

"Are you just going to let them go unpunished for this?" Will asks looking at me with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"For now yes because I believe Mrs. Parker would like to be released soon." I say pointing up at the woman stuck to the ceiling banister. They all nod and I smile jumping up onto the banister a little bit away from the woman. I do this to minimize the shaking so as to not cause her to fall off. I walk over to her with ease and crouch down, using one of my nails to cut off the yarn and letting it fall to the floor below us. She pulls off the tape from her mouth and takes a big breath of air.

"Thank ya love we may not need to breath like humans but it is very uncomfortable." Mrs. Parker says as I hold out an arm to her. She grips onto my arm tightly and gives me a nod of the head to pull the scythes out. I pull out both blades and have her pulled up into my other arm in one swift movement. I position her in my arm so that I have a hand holding under her thigh and she has her arms around my neck. With her scythes in my other hand I jump down landing in front of Undertaker and Will.

"Now tell me how those lil'ones managed to get you up there, let alone get your scythes from you?" I ask her as I sit her down on her feet and give her scythes back to her.

"Don't underestimate that bunch they are just as wild as demons!" she reply's with a laugh as she takes in the disorderly room. "Oh my they really did a nmber on the room, well at least they didn't paint or glue anything like they did to Clara's classroom."

"Ah I remember that! She got so mad at them she nearly through one of the kids out a window." I say laughing at the fond memory. "Well when I get to my office I'll send someone to help fix this up okay sweetie."

"That's fine deary oh and welcome back, it's good to see our young founder again." Mrs. Parker says before leaving the room to change out of her now torn shirt.

"Founder?" Will says confused and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes Founder." I reply leading the way out of the room and towards the stairwell leading to the 5th floor. "I am the one who designed and created this city, I f you want to know everything about it there should be history books in my office. You may take them to put in your library if you wish to Will." I say looking at the stern man over my shoulder only getting a nod in return. "This city is run by a group of shinigami, one for each country or region. I represent the american, english, and japanese branches at the moment. And no it is not uncommon for one person to represent more than one country."

"Okay questions." Ronald says rising his hand as if were in a class with me as the teacher. "One: Why did the kids all tackle you and act like your their parent."

"Well as you know most reapers are made from human souls we find worthy. And all of them are reborn as baby shinigami, usually they are given to a pair of shinigami as foster kids. Well we have to many kids and not enough families for them. When this happens they are put under the care of their dispatch center. In simple terms their future boss becomes their parent figure."

"Wait so you are the guardian of all of those kids we saw just now?" Ronald says trying to make sense of all I just said.

"Yes and No. Remember I am only one of the heads here the only kids that are under my name officially are Sara and Jenny. The others are under the care of some of the reapers here. They are all going through school just like any child does, learning math, reading, science, and anything they wish to learn along with the basics." I say as we start up the next flight of stairs and passing a group of shinigami heading out to reap souls.

"Welcome back Ka- san." some of them say as they pass each of them bowing their heads in respect.

"Hello ladies and thank you for the welcome, be careful while in the field their are still rouge demons in the area." I say making them giggle and me smile at them as they pass our group.

"We know, We know KA-SAN!" they all say together and shouting the last part before disappearing down the stairs.

"I give up on that group they will never be anything but goofs." I say throwing my hands in he air and continuing up the stairs.

"Are they troublesome to you?" Will asks pushing his glasses up again and I slap him in the head again.

"What did I tell you about the glasses Will, and no they are not troublesome to me in any way. But they are a danger to themselves sometimes because they like to push things. Always trying to impress others by collecting the most souls or defeating rouge demons and the like."

"Okay back to questions I have one for you Brandy~" Grell says latching onto my arm and looking up at me. I go into my own little world thinking things over in my head. And not fully hearing what they say next, all I could hear was them arguing over something.

"Senpai could you quit trying to seduce him around us." Ronald whines while trying to look anywhere but at me and the redhead on my arm.

"RONNIE! I am not trying to seduce him!" Grell shouts at the young shinigami behind him with flushed cheeks.

"Really then why are you clinging to him like that.."

"Here we are boys." I say stopping in front of an office door with my name on it. I dig in my back pocket for my keys to unlock the door. Grell makes a loud gasping noise making me look up at him confused. "What?" I ask as I put the key in the lock and turn it.

"Why does your office say Miss. Brandy S. Thorn!" he yells causing me to flinch and cover my ears form the volume of his voice. It's then that I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag eh Undertaker." I say giving the man a slightly sad smile while rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"What are you talking about Mr. Thorn?" Will asks giving me a harsh glare. I sigh and open my office door stepping to the side and motioning them in.

"Well if you'll all take a seat I will explain things to you." I give them a tired smile as they all pass me and take a seat on the couch in front of my desk. This is going to be a long and stress filled day for me. I think to myself as I close the door and sit behind my desk to begin my story.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like I should j=change the rating for this story. I'm not writing anything bad but I will be giving hints and such about things. I would like to know if anyone thinks i should change it , this chapter will have subtle hints in it. I hope you all can understand what I mean. but i really would love some feedback on this.

Skullina POV:

After dropping off Undertaker's things and making sure the rooms were ready, we left for Grell's apartment. I made a portal and he lead the way through, I followed him and Undertaker me. When I step through all I can see is red. Grell's apartment is filled with red furniture and items. I watch as he quickly heads of down a short hall and into a room at the end. I choose to stay put and observe my surroundings. The room I'm in seems to be a sort of den or living room. On the left is a large red love-seat with a cherry wood table in front of it. On either side of the couch is a tall lamp, the far wall has a large window with the red curtains closed. The right side has a bookshelf and a red desk, on the wall above the desk is what appears to be a group photo. When I look closer I see it consists of all the shinigami at the London dispatch. When I turn around I see the small kitchen and the door that leads into the hallway of the apartment. I hear Grell call my name and head towards the room he went in earlier.

When I enter my suspicions are confirmed. It's his bedroom, complete with a full bedroom set painted red. His bed sheets are red and black, the pillows are black with red strips. I turn to see Grell digging in his closet for something. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder, he jumps in surprise and turns around quickly.

"You called for me." I say in a monotone voice

"Yes I have most of my clothes packed, but need to get my bath supplies." he pulls out a medium sized bag and hands it to me. "Could you please go pack them and my make-up for me?" he asks looking down at me over the rim of his glasses. I reach up and push them back into place and nod my head yes. He blushes but points me to the bathroom before starting to pack again, mumbling to himself. I walk out of the room to see Undertaker siting on the couch nibbling on a bone cookie. He smiles at me and I smile back then head into the bathroom. I look around the basic sized room and head to the large white tub in the right corner. I grab all the items there then turn to the sink, above it is a mirror cabinet. I open this and see an array of make-up and beauty supplies. I carefully take all the items and place them in the bag. After this is done I take one last look around the room, seeing nothing else of importance I leave closing the door behind me.

I walk back into the living room and place the bag on the table. Undertaker looks at me strangely so I explain what Grell asked me to do. He simply chuckles and pats the spot next to him on the couch. I nod and sit net to him and as usual his mile seems to reach his ears when I do. He pulls a small jar out of his right sleeve and opens it, using his nails he pulls out two cookies, he puts the jar back and holds one out to me. I carefully take it from his hand, not being entirely sure about eating it. I look back at him to see he's already eating his, I murmur a thank you and take a small bite. Under my bangs my eyes go big, the cookie tastes like peanut butter and cinnamon. And has a texture very similar to gingerbread, all in all it's very good.

By the time we have both finished our cookies Grell has come out carrying 4 bags. Not to mention the bag already on the table. I stand up and so does Undertaker. Grell looks at me waiting for something, I grab the make-up/bath bag and hold it out to him. He takes it and places it on top of one of his larger bags.

"I'll make the portal." I say turning to the front door. I walk up to it and send out my magic, a minute later the door changes to my portal door. I open it and leave it that way before head back to Grell's bags. I pick them all up making Grell stare at me with his mouth hanging open. I have three of the large bags in one and and the last one and the make-up bag in the other. Undertaker starts to giggle at his expression.

"Little missy how many secrets do you have?" he says between his giggles

"I will not hide things from you, just ask and I will answer you. But understand some things I'm not allowed to tell." I say turning and heading to the portal. I walk through the portal, I sit Grell's bags down for the maids to take upstairs. I turn around to head to the kitchen and scream at what I see. I try to run but a pair of strong arms wraps around my waist, and I'm lifted off the floor and over their shoulder. I hear someone run through the portal and look up to see Grell and Undertaker. Grell is holding a large red chainsaw and is looking around the room ready for battle. Undertaker walks out behind him his hidden eyes calmly surveying the room. Both of them seem to see me and my captor at the same time, Grell revs his chainsaw and runs at us. My eyes go big and I scream again when I'm suddenly thrown in the air. I close my eyes waiting for my impact with the floor, but it doesn't come so I slowly open my eyes. I squeal when I see where I am, somehow I am hanging from the chandelier by my belt.

Below me Grell is fighting the person who had grabbed me. It is a woman that is just a little taller than him, she has long curly black hair that is tied into a high ponytail. She is wearing a dark blue nurses outfit complete with the nurses hat. But instead of the classic sneakers she has on a pair of black knee high heeled boots. And she is currently smirking at Grell and using her death scythe to block his. Her scythe is a large medical scalpel that is a bright sky blue. Grell is swinging wildly at her with his chainsaw and she blocks or dodges him with ease.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO SKULLINA!" he yells as he lunges at the woman again. She just giggles and dodges him flipping backwards and landing directly under the chandelier.

"I'm just here for her check up, she hates check ups." the woman says placing a hand on her hip and resting her scalpel on her shoulder. She then looks up to me and gives an evil grin, I visibly shiver at this. "Now, now Skullina let's just get it over with." She says with a wink and throwing her scythe at me. I scream and try and unbuckle my belt, but the scythe beats me to it by cutting it , sending me hurtling towards the ground. The woman catches me and I try in vain to escape her death hold on me. "This will only take a minute so please wait here." she says starting to drag me away and into one of the bathrooms. I elbow her in the stomach and headbutt her in the face, she releases her hold on me and falls backwards. I rush away and over to stand behind Grell, Undertaker wraps his arms around me protectively, his large sleeves nearly covering my whole body.

"There is no way that I'm getting a check up from you!" I yell at the woman glaring at her over Undertakers arm. She stands up and straightens her outfit then just smiles at me evilly.

"Oh come on now let little ol' Sara give you a check up.~" she coos at me and batting her eyelashes.

"No way in hell will I ever let you do that. All you'll do is touch places you shouldn't!" I scream back at her my voice echoing through the silence of the house.

"But Skul~li I just love to play with you ~" she wines and blows me a kiss. "Plus it is mandatory this time." she states while poking her index fingers together and pouting over at me.

"I don't care if it is I will not have it done by you." I turn and bury my burning cheeks in Undertakers chest. Feeling completely embarrassed by her actions towards me. I feel him shake with quiet laughter, but he says nothing, he just pulls me a little closer to him.

"SARA!" A loud female voice yells from the stairs, I turn my head just enough to see who it is. I sigh in relief when I see who it is. The woman is as tall as papa Will and has short blond hair with the bangs pinned back. She is wearing a women's business suit in a dull grey color, her black heels clicking on the stairs as she approaches us. Her scythe is hanging on a belt that wraps around her upper left arm, it is a simple blade in the shape of a large kitchen knife. "I told you to bring her upstairs to me." she says smacking the nurse shinigami on the back of the head. "NOT to terrorize the poor girl, or fight with her mates."

"AWWW~ but I was having fun." Sara whines rubbing her sore head. The other woman ignores her comment and walks over to where we are. Grell has lowered his scythe and turned it off, but still has it ready if needed. Undertaker loosens his hold on me so I turn to fully face the woman. She smiles at me and I smile back before launching myself into her arms.

"It's only been a few days , did you really miss me that much?" she says returning my hug.

"Of course I missed you mama, and its been 2 weeks since I was able to see you." I say with a pout looking at her through my bangs.

"Really?" she tilts her head to the side and it's then that I realize something.

"You broke your glasses again didn't you?" I state pulling away and putting my hands on my hips. " How did you do it this time?" She blushes and starts to shuffle her feet nervously.

"I knocked them out a window..." she murmurs scratching her cheek.

"I don't even want to know how you did that." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Grell screams swinging his arms around like a lunatic.

"Mama Karina has come for a visit it seems." I state looking at him over my shoulder. "Why are you here anyways mama?" I ask turning my attention back to her. When I ask this she gets all business like again, all traces of her kind nature disappearing.

"Like Sara said its time for your first check up." she says crossing her arms over her chest, and sending a glare towards Grell and Undertaker. "You haven't done anything yet HAVE YOU?" she asks putting extra emphasis on the last 2 words.

"N-n-no we haven't ... I wouldn't .." I stutter out a massive blush covering my cheeks. Undertaker starts to laugh loudly at this and Grell's face turns as red as his hair.

"Good but I sill have to give you your usual check up." she says heading back to the stairs. "I will be waiting in your room for you." I simply nod my head that I understand and watch as Sara follows her. Once their gone I fall to the floor on my knees using my hair as a sort of shield to hide behind.

"What kind of question is that! So rude to ask that of a lady." Grell says in a huff and glaring up the stairs after the older females. I hear his heels as he walks up too me, and feel him start to move my hair out of the way. He cups my face with his gloved hands and makes me look up at him. "Why did she want to know that anyways, can you tell us. I stare into his yellow-green eyes that seem to be confused and a little angry. I nod and start to stand up, he sighs and grabs me under my arms lifting me to my feet.

"I'll explain on the way to your rooms." I say grabbing 3 of Grells bags, he stops me from grabbing the last two. Undertaker has lifted his coffin up onto his right shoulder, and is staring at me now with his signature grin. I start up the stairs and when we reach the hall at the top I start to explain. "Mama Karina is here to make sure we haven't ... well consummated. We are not to do ...that until our training is complete." I say not looking at them and trying to keep my voice even.

"Well not that I wish to do that kind of activity at the moment, but why are you not allowed?" Grell asks easily matching my pace.

I stop in front of a black door that has a red door just across from it. I open the black door and motion for Undertaker to enter it first. He walks in with a swish of his cloak and looks around the large room. It has the same layout as my room but in a different color and pattern set. Undertakers room has been designed to resemble his shop, there is no bed , but a place for him to put his coffin safely . The walls are a dull gray with little skulls with roses in their mouths painted here and there. The windows have large heavy black curtains over them. The whole room just screams mad scientist, or in this case Undertaker.

"It's almost an exact replica of my shop." he says putting down his coffin and chuckling to himself.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable, I wanted you to feel at home here." I say before opening the red door and letting Grell walk in. Grell's room is exactly the same as mine but red is the main theme, with little hints of black thrown about. I sit his bags down on the bed and turn to face him, Undertaker has joined us, both are staring at me with expectant gazes. "The reason for the rule is to ensure that we don't have to postpone our training." they look at me confused making me sigh in frustration. "They don't want us to have kids before then, so they check to make sure we haven't..." I stop knowing they get what I mean. "They use a spell to check for purity and also give us our annual checkups. This will happen every few weeks until are training is finished." I finish walking to the door, I tell them to meet for dinner at 9:30 then leave. I walk as slowly as possible to my room, dreading the blasted check up.


End file.
